


Cuz I Love You

by egitd



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst, Broken Heart, Crying, M/M, Mental Breakdown, One-Sided Love, Robotnik is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egitd/pseuds/egitd
Summary: Stone feels as though he isn’t being treated the way he should be and confronts the doctor.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102





	Cuz I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I got major angst feels for these gays so here.  
> Also, little tip: listen to ‘Cuz I Love You’ by Lizzo on loop while reading this because those vibes really do hit hard.
> 
> Also x2, I’ve got the feeling I’ll get the question “When is this set?” And I’ll be honest; I have no clue. Just imagine it’s an AU where Robotnik failed and wasn’t able to track down Sonic (which we all know wouldn’t happen because that man is one crazy genius, but for the sake of the plot, we’ll pretend it’s possible).

Stone was standing outside the trailer, one cup of coffee in his grasp instead of two. He was planning on confronting the doctor about something that had been bothering him for a while now.

Knocking on the door, he awaited a response.

“Hurry up,”

He quickly opened the door and entered, feeling the anxiety rise within him.

It wouldn’t have been too bad if Stone didn’t feel like he was going to explode at any second.

His and the doctor’s relationship was getting a bit too... Difficult, to put it easily. As with Stone’s emotions, their relationship felt like it was going to explode at any second. The only reason being was due to the way the doctor had been treating him.

Stone knee the doctor’s feelings about humans; they’re unreliable, they’re stupid, he didn’t care about them, his machines were better than any human could ever be.

He closed the door behind him and cleared his throat, taking a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak.

“Sir, I-,”

“Oh good, you’re here with my latte, bring it over,”

Stone glared at the doctor who was sitting at his computer. He made his way over and slammed the thermal cup onto his desk.

“Sir,”

“No need to act like a child having a mild tantrum, Stone, settle yourself,”

Robotnik didn’t look up, not a single time. That _really_ pissed Stone off. He retaliated.

Stone spun Robotnik’s chair around to face him, prying him away from whatever work he was doing.

Robotnik glared up at him and scoffed, leaning back and crossing his arms.

“Well, I’m listening now, spit it out!”

“With all due to respect, sir, shut up for a moment!”

Robotnik was taken aback by this behaviour, it was new. He stayed quiet, his expression quickly changing from shocked to smug.

“I don’t particularly like the way you’ve been treating me as of la-,”

“And in what way have I been tr-?”

“SHUT UP!”

Stone lashed out, feeling his face heat up from all the built up anger. Robotnik did as he was asked—or, told—and stayed quiet.

“I understand you so incredibly *hate* normal people, I’m one of them! But why can’t you treat me like you treat yourself?...! With respect!”

Stone stopped, expecting Robotnik to butt in and interrupt him, but all he received was a hand egging him on, motioning for him to continue his little session.

“You used to treat me how people _should_ be treated! And you’ve completely changed! You call me names and barely show any interest in the things I do for you! BESIDES THE LATTES!”

“That’s something _very_ minor to get upset over, Stone, don’t you think?” 

“NO! It’s _NOT_! _YOU_ came to ME! _YOU_ HIRED _ME_!”

Stone roughly pressed a pointing finger into Robotnik’s chest, staring at him like a... A child having a mild tantrum. He definitely had most of the variables; teary eyes, strained voice, distressed facial expression.

Robotnik raised a brow and glanced down at the finger, scoffing.

“To do things for me, and that’s what you’re getting upset over? You’re not happy because of your job?”

Stone stammered and shook his head, grabbing Robotnik’s shoulders and pushing him back into the chair.

Robotnik was counting and listing each thing Stone did that was out of line in his head.

“NO! I JUST WANT YOU TO RESPECT THE THINGS I DO FOR YOU! TO SAY ‘THANK YOU’ WHEN I DO SOMETHING FOR YOU! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!”

“I’ve got a feeling it is,”

“WHY?!”

“Because,”

Robotnik grabbed a tight hold of Stone’s wrists and stood, smiling down at him.

“I already pay you enough to do what I want you to do, I could’ve easily fired you a few times for _stupid_ , little, insignificant things that could have been my downfall, but what have I done for you? I’ve continued to be your employer,”

He pushed Stone backward, watching him stumble back and slam into the wall.

“But I’m starting to have second thoughts about giving you all of those chances... You don’t deserve anymore chances,”

Stone suddenly regretted everything he’d said and done to his boss. He shook his head.

“Sir, I-,”

“Oh? Are you quite finished with your little breakdown now?”

Looking unfazed by what had just occurred, Robotnik shrugged and sat back down in his chair, swinging it back to its original position.

Stone stood up straight and babbled incoherently, letting stray tears roll down his face.

“Sir, please, I- I’m so sor-!”

“You’re fired,”

Stone’s heart dropped, staring at the doctor in disbelief.

“Sir-,”

“You can go home now, Stone, I have no more use for you. Don’t come back tomorrow, it’ll only hurt your poor, pitiful heart even more.”

“Please...”

“What part of ‘ _go home_ ’ do you not understa-?”

“I love you...”

Robotnik turned back to face his... No longer apprentice. If he could’ve ever called him that, he was more of an errand dog. He stared at Stone, both men expecting the other to speak up.

Eventually, after a few minutes of staring at each other in silence, Robotnik spoke up.

“Well, now you can hate me, goodbye forever, Stone. I hope you understand that you’ll be replaced as soon as possible.”

He grinned widely, like a heartless, emotionless bastard.

“And, I guess I should thank you for the latte, I’ll make sure to forget you ever existed while drinking it.”

Stone’s heart sunk even more, he began to feel sick. His eyes dropped to the floor as he nodded.

“Yes, sir,”

He choked out as he turned away, leaving the trailer in silence.


End file.
